Happy (we're just happy)
by Mizuiro no Yume
Summary: Makkachin gets an entire day with her humans. [Victuuri]


**Happy (we're just happy)**

Starting the day like this is one of Makkachin's favorite things: her humans are there, still asleep, cuddling together without forgetting her.

It's better than those mornings when they wake up in a rush and they barely pause to pat Makkachin twice before feeding her. The three of them usually leave together after that, running with Makkachin through quiet streets, which is fun, but today is better because she has her humans all for herself. When they wake up, they'll take their time, cuddle some more and play with Makkachin.

Exactly when will that happen, though, is the question.

Makkachin stares at them for a long while, wagging her tail when they move a little, but all their twitches in their sleep are just that and they still don't stir. And Makkachin is getting hungry.

Once Victor, her first human, starts mumbling "Yuuri, I want more katsudon," in his sleep, Makkachin decides it's time. She leaves the comfortable space between them, stretches and gets ready. Jumping is not as easy as it used to be for her, but she only needs a small impulse to land just on top of Yuuri, her most recent human, and then she licks his face.

He babbles, confused, moves his hands looking for Makkachin without pushing her away and tries to get up. By his side, Victor sits up, blinking sleepily.

"Makkachin?" Victor says, his voice rough with sleep. "You aren't kissing me good morning?"

Yuuri spurts something that sounds like a laugh and Makkachin turns to Victor. She wags her tail faster now, licking his face as he laughs and pats her just behind her ears.

"Who is a good girl?" he speaks, voice full of mirth. "Do you want breakfast? To play? We can play today, you know?"

Makkachin barks in acknowledgment. Of course, she knows! Today is going to be a great day!

Yuuri finally lifts himself up, though soon he leans against Victor and closes his eyes again.

"What time is it? It's too early, isn't it?"

"Not for Makkachin."

Despite groaning out loud, Yuuri cracks an eye open and smiles at Makkachin.

"How did I end up living with two morning birds?"

"But we can help you wake up," replies Victor apropos of nothing and kisses Yuuri until they both are laughing, clearly amused and cheerful and far more awake than before. They take breaks mumbling something about morning breath, but they only stop when Makkachin joins in, pressing her nose against them.

"Yes, yes, we're getting up."

Yuuri is the one who leaves the bed first, running his fingers through his very messy hair. Victor stares at him with his lips curved, admiring Yuuri even now.

"So," Victor says as Yuuri stretches his arms over his head, "do you have anything in mind?"

"Hmm, we could go out. The weather seems good."

It really does. The sunlight filters through the curtain, creating a great warm spot just by the window. If her humans weren't home, maybe she'd nap there, but today they all can go out and enjoy the sun, the grass, the water. Yuuri has the best ideas and Makkachin knows Victor agrees —he has told her so in whispers more than once.

"What do you think, Makkachin? Do you want to have a picnic?"

Makkachin barks her agreement as her humans laugh again and make plans, going to the kitchen just to feed her and then, they disappear in the bathroom while continuing talking.

Makkachin finishes her breakfast long before they reappear looking refreshed and completely awake. By then she's already by the door, waiting patiently for them while she listens to them chatter and laugh, sounding so happy and relaxed that she wants to join them and she'd do so, normally, but not today.

Today they're not going just for a walk or a run; they're going to play. But it takes minutes until Victor walks into the hall and sees her, ready and waiting for them.

"You're already here, Makkachin?" Victor says, forgetting whatever he was doing. He kneels by her side, pats her head and, for some reason, he frowns. "I think Makkachin can't wait."

He's talking to Yuuri, who hums in answer and replies from their room a few seconds later.

"Go ahead. I'll catch you in a moment."

Victor sighs quietly, but puts his shoes on and picks his jacket from the hanger.

"Don't take too long," Victor says as he opens the door and moves to allow Makkachin to leave first.

And yes, sure, it's great to be finally outside and Victor is with her, but they shouldn't be alone.

"How long do you think it'll take Yuuri?" he ponders, echoing her thoughts, as he looks behind his shoulder with a forlorn expression. "I don't want to go far without him. I know he won't get lost, but..."

Makkachin can understand him, so she saunters and goes back and forth around the same area so many times that Victor notices and laughs out loud, clearly feeling better than before.

"So you want to wait for Yuuri too?" he says with a big smile, and his eyes shine with amusement. "Then we should surprise him. Let's go there and when he turns that corner, let's greet him, yes?"

It takes a while until that happens and Victor impatience is obvious even though he keeps smiling and talking with Makkachin and patting her while they wait. Finally, Victor's phone rings and that's enough to cheer him up, which is enough to let Makkachin know Yuuri is the one calling even before Victor picks the call up.

And seconds later it's even better because Makkachin can smell Yuuri close by and she knows the fast steps she can hear by now are his.

Even while Victor is still speaking, Makkachin rushes away from him, towards Yuuri. He's so close she ignores Victor's surprised cry, sure he'll follow her and they both will be reunited with Yuuri in just a moment.

Which they do.

"Makkachin!" Yuuri exclaims, almost losing his balance as Makkachin jumps to greet him, but chuckling fondly.

Victor, just behind her, sighs.

"We were supposed to surprise him together." Victor pouts and shakes his head, but as soon as Makkachin wags her tail he smiles again. Yuuri smiles too.

"You're both good at surprise greetings," Yuuri says, patting Makkachin even as he reaches to Victor and they entwine their fingers together.

"Well, they do say dogs are just like their owners."

They keep talking as they stroll towards to ocean, Makkachin leading the way with confidence. She knows the route by heart even though they don't go there as frequently as she'd like, and her humans seem to trust her because they distract themselves with each other and follow Makkachin without really checking where they're going.

Despite this, before they get there they tell her to wait and change their direction slightly, taking a small detour to a shop where they pick up something that smells delicious and that makes her mouth water in expectation.

"We got something for you too," Victor tells her with a playful wink, speaking in a whisper that isn't really quiet. "Just wait until lunch."

When it's lunch? Makkachin runs in circles around them a few times, but she doesn't get more than a few amused words, so she accepts they have to get to the beach first. That makes her walk faster, although she stops now and then to confirm they're still jogging behind her and the delicious smelling bag hasn't gone missing.

And it hasn't. The closer they get to the ocean, though, the stronger its salty smell gets, and she forgets the food, now looking forward to sticks and birds and playful water she loves to run towards and from it.

They share her enthusiasm and run the last bit until the road becomes sand, Victor seemingly chasing after Yuuri. He catches him, kisses him and smiles against his lips, looking completely happy.

"Do you want to swim first, zolotse?" Victor says, one arm around Yuuri's waist and the other holding the bag.

Yuuri nods.

They take most of their clothes off in a blink and after they leave them with the bag and Yuuri's backpack on the sand, they both run towards the water, telling Makkachin to come with them.

Despite talking about swimming, they don't get too far into the water, first happy just splashing water at each other first and later, walking hand in hand while the water licks their feet and Makkachin plays with the waves.

It's fun, really, but by the time the sun is over their heads Makkachin feels tired and moves back to the place where they left everything. Her humans follow her and before anything, Yuuri pulls a bowl out of his backpack as Victor grabs a bottle of water and then pours it in that same bowl.

"Here, Makkachin," Victor says, sounding a little out of breath, and Makkachin, grateful, drinks.

Both Victor and Yuuri dry themselves and arrange all sort of things. A big blanket on the sand, plates and glasses over that blanket, an umbrella Makkachin doesn't remember seeing before that now creates a nice shadow, and another bowl for Makkachin, which they leave just beside her water bowl.

They take a long time to serve the food, but the wait is worth and Makkachin enjoys every bit, finishing before they do. That's not surprising, though, as they're too busy with each other, talking and sharing food and being so distracted they don't even notice when she steals a few bites.

"We should do this more often," Victor says, lying down on Yuuri's lap after finishing lunch. He hides a yawn behind one hand and Yuuri brushes Victor's bangs to the side.

"Yeah."

There's a lull in the air that makes even Makkachin sleepy and she doesn't try to fight it, perfectly happy resting under the shadow of the umbrella and sleeping. And when she wakes up, she discovers Victor did the same.

But Yuuri, unlike them, seems completely awake and is busy using his phone to take pictures of Victor while Victor naps on his lap. He stops when he notices Makkachin is not sleeping anymore and he smiles at her.

"Keep it a secret, okay?" Yuuri whispers, pointing at Victor.

And Victor... he was asleep before, but he isn't anymore. Makkachin just knows it, so she rushes to lick his face, causing Victor to yelp and Yuuri to try to hide his phone.

Her humans really are bad at secrets.

The rest of the afternoon is quiet and nice. Makkachin frisks with the birds even as Victor and Yuuri stay back, talking more and stopping to share more kisses and looking like they don't even notice how late it's getting.

Maybe that's why they only walk back home at night and by then, they all look tired but pleased. Makkachin herself chooses to rest on the couch while her humans make dinner together, this time in silence. When Makkachin glances at them, though, she can see they're are still communicating, now with small touches here and there and with looks and with even more smiles.

They're happy.

Makkachin is happy, too, thanks to them and the day and the wonderful dinner they give her some time later.

It's such a great day that Makkachin ends it just like she started it, licking their faces and cuddling with them, making a big heap on the bed.

"Sometimes I think I should get a bigger bed," Victor muses even as he pats Makkachin's head.

"No, this is perfect."

Makkachin agrees with Yuuri and so does Victor, but only after saying something about blanket hoggers and kissing Yuuri goodnight.

It's the perfect way to finish a perfect day, decides Makkachin, letting her humans' peaceful breath lull her to sleep.


End file.
